Let Me Get Close to You
by Sammysmissingshoe
Summary: When Sam finds out about the kid he and Meg accidentally had, you can bet your souls that he's gonna do whatever it takes to get her back, even if that means falling into Crowley's hands. Hurt&Tortured Sam, and language throughout, and dirty things happen in chapter five. Other than that the story's mostly T.
1. I Always Knew

**AN:** Second part of my series entitled _Lost in You._ If you don't wanna read the first one, all you need to know is that Sam and Meg had sex. Soulless Sam and Meg, but yeah, they did that. That's basically all you need to know. All works in this series get their names from Three Days Grace song, Lost in You.

* * *

"I've been inside that head. I know all your sad little thoughts and feelings." Meg reminded with a smile.

Sam winced uneasily. God, he really was a Moose. "That's creepy."

"And let's not forget that special little night we had together. Learned lots of fun things about you then."

Besides a scoff, Sam was silent for a moment. "You do realise that wasn't actually me, right?"

"Sure it was. Just sans a souls."

"Well- it didn't mean anything. I don't even remember it."

"Apparently you didn't remember something else that night either." Meg remarked.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Protection, dumbass."

Paling in an instant, Sam's eyes went wide. "Wh-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you got me pregnant, you idiot. Thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"O-Oh. my God!"

Meg rolled her eyes. Seriously, after all the kid's been through did he honestly still believe in God?

"Wh-what happened?!"

"Word got around. Tried to get rid of the thing before it caused me problems, but some dickweed decided that he wanted the kid for himself, and kept me chained up until I had it. Didn't even give me a fucking advil."

"Y-you had the kid?"

"Didn't really have much of a choice." She snapped back.

"Meg I-," Sam was truly at a loss for words. "I'm so sorry."

Meg scoffed. "Sorry don't mean shit, Sammy. Got myself kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed too many times for 'sorry' to mean a damn thing."

"H-how has no one else heard about this?"

"Everyone was pretty tight-lipped about a weapon that could take out my entire species. They all wanted the element of surprise. But then," Now she looked outright pissed. "Crowley found out. You can bet your ass he used everything he had to try and get his hands on her."

"H-her?" Sam's voice had gone so soft.

"Yeah. Her."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, Sammy. Generally when someone says 'her', it means it's a girl."

Okay, she had him there. "She-she got a name?"

"Officially? No, she doesn't even exist… But- I call her Angela."

Sam paused, quirking up his eyebrow. "S-seriously? _Angel_ a?"

"It's called irony. Tried to make a joke out of the worst thing that ever happened to me. Just about sums me up, doesn't it?"

Oh, how Sam wanted nothing more than to apologise, but he knew it would be meaningless. "Where is she now?"

"After Angela stopped needing my tits to survive, Crowley took her away. He still has her as far as I know. It's been over a year since I've seen her, so she'd be about two and a half now."

"Well- we've got to get her back!"

Hands crossing in front of her chest, Meg scoffed again. "Normally, I find your childish optimism amusing, but now you're just being stupid. You really think Crowley's just gonna let his prize get away? He's already pissed enough that _I_ got away, and he hates me. Can't really picture him giving the anti-Christ away without a fight."

"Fine, then we'll fight!" Sam protested.

"It's not my problem anymore. I gave up on fighting a long time ago, Sammy."

"You can't just-"

"Oh, don't you dare try to tell me what I can and cannot do." She cut him off. "I've been Crowley's punching bag for a damn year, I had a little more to worry about than a baby I never even wanted to have. I'm not human, Sam. I don't care like you, not in my programming. So yes. I can just walk away, pretend it never happened, or whatever the fuck you were gonna say, got it?"

Sighing in genuine sympathy, Sam closed his eyes. "Meg, look. Whether you want to be her mom or not, leaving her with Crowley is a mistake. Doesn't matter if you're a human, demon, an angel, Crowley's gonna use her to make sure no one ever gets in his way again. That really something you're willing to deal with?"

Just as it looked like Meg was about to give a response, they both heard a voice that made each of their heads whip around in shock.

"I believe, they're playing my song." Crowley said, leaning against a small table. He began to move towards them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite Moose and whore."

"Sam, go." Meg ordered, ready to finally make Crowley pay for making her his bitch. Or at the very least, she was gonna die trying. "Go save your brother."

"No." Sam answered plainly.

"Oh, what's this now?" Crowley laughed. "Do I smell romance? I always did enjoy watching a good drama unfold."

"You have something of ours, Crowley." Sam hissed, fingers twitching as he longed to just run forward and gut Crowley with the angel blade.

"Do I? What's that, Moose?"

"Sam, don't." Meg warned.

"The girl." Sam replied anyway, feeling a tinge of regret when he heard Meg curse under her breath.

There wasn't a laugh from Crowley this time, only a smile. But it was so much worse. "Sam Winchester, is the bloody father of my little anti-Christ? Now that," Now he gave a deep chuckle. "That is unexpected. All this time, I thought dear whore just slipped up on a one night stand. But this- this is so much better."

Sam pushed Meg behind him. "Go find Dean and Cas."

"Sam-"

"Go!"

Against her instinct, Meg ran. Dean would kick her ass if anything happened to Sam, not that she wouldn't be mad at herself enough for driving him to the point of the oh-so-Winchester feat of self-sacrifice.

Sam watched as she made quick work of breaking one of the sigils, and then ran inside the building, and he stepped in Crowley's way when he started to move towards it. "Don't even think about it." He pointed the blade at Crowley in warning. "Where is she, Crowley?"

"Wouldn't do that, Moose. I've already got quite a bone to pick with you, after what you did to my poor dog. Move aside, and all is forgotten."

"I mean it! Where is she?!"

Saying Crowley's smile didn't make Sam uneasy would've been a lie. "Safe from you."

"Oh yeah, cuz with you is just the most secure place in the world."

"Do I need to remind you of your track record with keeping the important females in your life alive?"

"Do I need to remind you how many people you've killed?"

"No need. I think about it every time my head hits the pillow. Helps lull me to sleep."

"You don't sleep, Crowley."

"And you don't know when to give up. Come on, Sam. You really think you'll be able to stop me from getting what I want?"

Gritting his teeth a little harder, Sam inched closer, angel blade at the ready. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

Crowley chuckled. "You're adorable." With that, Crowley flicked a finger, sending Sam careening into the wall. He figured he must've thrown him harder than he thought, because as he drew closer to Sam, he wasn't moving. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Reaching out to grab Sam's jacket, Crowley growled in pain when Sam suddenly shot upright and skewered his side with the angel blade. Fortunately, for Crowley anyway, Sam had missed anything vital. But damn, it still hurt.

Hand pressed against the wound to staunch the blood flow, Crowley hissed. "You should've run with the whore, Moose." Crowley lifted his foot, and stomped it into Sam's face, grinning at the crunch of bone.

Sam retaliated by bringing up his own foot, and hit Crowley right in his new wound. As Crowley recovered from the blow, Sam got back to his feet and wiped away the blood from his broken nose, wincing at its sensitivity.

Truthfully, Sam knew he'd only end up hurting himself the second he hurt Crowley. He knew he'd most likely get captured, most likely tortured as well, but that wasn't all he knew. He also knew how much Crowley loved to gloat. Crowley would mock him about how easily he managed to steal Angela, probably even show her to Sam at some point. Crowley's arrogance would lead Sam straight to his daughter.

So when Crowley continued to beat him, Sam smiled.

The smile didn't last long though, as Crowley kept punching, kicking, stomping until half of Sam's face was swollen, blood trickling through just about every spot it could. He was barely conscious by the time Crowley grabbed him by the jacket collar, and he could only groan as his head flopped uselessly on his shoulders.

"Let's see how strong you really are, Moose. Because, I believe," Crowley pressed a finger into an already purpling bruise on Sam's face, applying more and more pressure until Sam moaned in pain. "You've really been underestimating me."

* * *

"Cas," Dean panted. "It's me. We're family." God, he _hurt._ But it hurt even more considering who the one causing him pain was. "We need you." He knew- _hoped-_ his friend was still in there somewhere. " _I_ need you."

After an agonisingly long pause, Dean watched as Cas let the blade clatter to the ground. He watched him pick up the tablet, having to shut his eyes when Castiel began to glow. Why did he always do that?

Dean felt his hope begin to rise again, but it sank as Cas started to reach for him. "Cas?" He hated how weak his voice sounded. Of all the ways to go, at the hands of his best friend was not one he had ever imagined. He futilely tried to shield his face. "No…" The Great Dean Winchester whimpered. "Cas… Cas!"

But the hand that touched him wasn't threatening, or pain inducing. It was caring, apologetic, gentle… _Cas._

A strange and slightly painful sensation sparked through Dean, but when it passed, all his previous pains vanished. "Cas?"

He may have finally gotten his senses back, but the angel before Dean was still far from the one he knew. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

Dean may have just been through a shit load of pain, but his utter confusion took priority. "What the hell just happened?"

Castiel had always been- somewhat flat when it came to words. He was brief, didn't waste time on details, and had the tendency to be more than blunt. He glossed over how an angel named- what even was it- Naomi? Had been controlling him ever since he got out of Purgatory, but when Dean tried to ask what made the connection break, Cas's expression went blank again.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I just know that I have to protect this tablet now."

Dean glanced down at it. "From Naomi?"

"Yes." Castiel answered. His eyes went down for a moment, and he seemed- sad. He briefly made eye contact with Dean again. "And from you."

As Dean began to try to ask questions again, Castiel vanished.

"Cas? Cas!"

"Dean!" That definitely wasn't Cas. Or Sam. Which left only-

"Meg? What's going on? Where's Sam?"

"Being a dumb-ass, self-sacrificing bastard. Crowley showed up and Sam wouldn't let the thing about the kid go, and-"

"Kid?"

"Tell you later. Right now, Sam's in trouble, and you need to stop him before he does something incredibly-"

"Stupid?"

"I was gonna say 'Winchester,' but what's the difference? C'mon."

The two rushed outside to find Sam, but when they were finally out, neither Sam nor Crowley were anywhere in sight.

"Dammit!" Dean cursed. First he'd lost Cas and the tablet, and now his little brother too! Today was not going well for him.

"Think Crowley got him?"

"No, I think Sam hit another dog and decided to go off on his own again." Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, don't you two have that stupid agreement to do that whole normal life shit if something happens to one of you?"

"Yeah, but we're supposed to say to hell with that and try our damndest to save each other!"

"Like he did for you when you went to Hell? I seem to recall you throwing a bitch fit at him for trying to save you then."

"Because he was drinking demon blood!"

"So- he tries too hard, and you bitch at him. Doesn't try enough, and you bitch at him. You're kinda contradicting yourself there, Dean-o."

"Fuck off, Meg, I don't need a lecture."

"Then get off that pretty ass and do something."

"Since when do you even care about my brother?"

"Never said I do, but considering that he got himself into this mess playing hero trying to save our kid-"

"Hold up…" Dean's mouth dropped open slightly. "You and Sam had a kid? Wh-?" The guy was almost cute when he was utterly confused. "When did you two even-?"

"What? Fuck? Remember that first time you asked little old me to help you boys kill Crowley? What exactly did Sammy tell you about why I helped?"

"He said that you two came to an-... Oh, God."

"There it is. Now, before he gets himself killed, how about you go find your brother?"

"This would be a freaking great time for cas to be here!" Dean shouted at the sky."

"Yeah, where did Clarence run off to?"

"No clue, but he took the tablet with him."

"Oh yay." Meg huffed. "More conflict."

"Look, whatever dumbass situation Cas has gotten himself into, he at least seems a little clearer in the head. If Sam's with Crowley, you can bet your ass there's gonna be blood. Right now, Sam's the one we gotta take care of. You in?"

As Meg crossed her arms, she asked, "Why should I be?"

"Only reason he got captured in the first place was cuz he was saving your ass. God knows why he did, but I'll be damned again if I let you just walk away."

"You boys are gonna be the death of me one of these days." She impatiently tapped her foot against the ground as she thought it over. Helping Sam would make it look like she cared, and that was a far cry from the truth. But not helping would mean pissing off Dean Winchester, and that's not something any demon can outlive. "Fine. It's a deal."

* * *

 **AN:** Meg is bae. Seriously, I'm like in love with her. Ugh, she's how to do female characters, and yet- the writers decided killing her off was a good idea. Okay, so- I actually have the next two chapters complete, it's just a matter of finding time to type them out. But, y'all do get a-

 **Sneak Peek:** "Okay, everything was technically going according to Sam's plan. He was kidnapped, like he'd expected, Crowley was a dick, like he'd expected, and he was being tortured… But to the extent of which was not what he'd expected.

So yeah, lotta torture next chapter, but fluff does happen eventually, and sound the alarms for the apocalypse, because I'm looking forward to the cute stuff. I know, it's crazy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second installment of the Sam/Meg series, and drop a review if you did! See y'all soon!


	2. That You'd Come Back to Get Me

**AN:** Y'all know I got a busy schedule now. Don't worry too much though, the story is just about complete, it's just a matter of being able to sit down in front of the computer and type it all out. Got a show upcoming next week, so update might not be until after next Sunday. Sorry about that. In the meantime, please enjoy chapter two!

* * *

"Really, Moose, I'm surprised at you." Punch. "Thought you were supposed to be the smart one." Punch. _Crack._ "Knocking up a demon really seemed more like Dean's level of stupidity." Crunch. "Don't you think?"

His captive lifted his head, several pants slipping past the split lip, chest heaving from the force of his breaths. He trembled, but his eyes showed the true anger and strength he was feeling at the moment, despite the pain. And Crowley had made sure there was plenty. The heavy breaths were stained with iron, blood speckling around his mouth and dripping out of his nose, yet still, he was defiant.

"F-fuck you, Crowley."

Chuckling, Crowley made a small adjustment to the mechanism that controlled the chains encircling Sam's wrists, sending him up another foot in the air, breath growing even more shallow and heavy. Oh so helpless, and oh so fun to toy with. "Think you've done enough of that lately, don't you? Alright, Moose. Let's get down to the true business, shall we?"

Sam huffed. "Cuz it's been nothing but fun and games 'til now, right?"

"But of course." Crowley reached for the chains, and shot a warning glance to Sam. "Fight and you'll regret it."

To his surprise, when he released Sam, the kid didn't even move. Perhaps breaking him would be a lot easier than he'd hoped. He always did enjoy watching a good spirit breaking. "Come along now, pet." Not really giving him a chance to move on his own, Crowley grabbed Sam by the hair, and dragged him along until they'd reached a tank of water. And that was when Sam began to struggle.

Cute. With a harsh shove, Sam's chest was thrust against the tank, and he emitted a grunt as he continued to struggle against Crowley's unyielding grip. Now _that_ was the Sam Crowley wanted to watch crumble.

Hands still fisted tightly in Sam's hair, Crowley held him against the tank, forcing his head down to a painfully strenuous angle. Now on top of nearly drowning, he'd also be incredibly uncomfortable in the process. Oh, how Crowley loved the small tortures amongst the greater ones.

Sam tried to push himself off of the tank, claw at Crowley's hands, he'd tried everything to break free, but nothing was working, so he attempted an approach most demons can't resist; begging.

"D-Don't." His voice trembled.

Crowley smiled at the plea. And then he shoved Sam's head under.

Clearly not expecting it, Sam barely sucked in a single gasp of oxygen before he was submerged. He shook his head as frantically as he could with the water resistance and the hand holding him beneath the ice cold water. His own hands continued to shove against the tank, feet scraping against the floor, chest and abdominal muscles seizing in a show of desperation, all as his head began to burn from the loss of oxygen.

Okay, everything was technically going according to Sam's plan. He was kidnapped, like he'd expected, Crowley was a dick, like he'd expected, and he was being tortured… But to the extent of which was not what he'd expected.

Sure, Crowley was the king of Hell, the guy should know how to torture. But Sam was practically the golden boy when it came to enduring shit. And yeah, he'd planned on faking how broken he really was in order to speed up the process, a trick he had taught himself in the Cage, but right now, as he was slowly but surely drowning, yeah, those reactions were far from a facade.

As he was sure he'd reached the point of death being his only way out of this mess, his head was suddenly wrenched out of the water. Sweet, beautiful oxygen filled his lungs once again as he coughed and sputtered.

Just as he was beginning to settle back into a steady rhythm of breathing, Crowley shoved him under again.

The process continued on and on until Sam had started blacking out in between dunks, only to be cruelly awakened by having his head shoved back under for just a split second. Clearly, Crowley didn't find the torture nearly as entertaining if Sam was unconscious.

After what felt like forever, Sam's head was held just slightly above the water, hair running down his face like a leaky faucet. His harsh pants were more like sobs from how raw they sounded.

"Had enough, Moose?"

 _"_ _Pl-play the game. It's always a game."_ Sam reminded himself, and he nodded.

Crowley grinned. "Good." And that's when he shoved a cattle prod into Sam's side.

This time, Sam's reaction was far from faked.

Being electrocuted hurt like a bitch no matter what way you looked at it. The way the voltage sparks through your veins rather than blood, the helplessness of the tensing muscles, the strangled, garbled cries as you try not to bite through your tongue.

The water drenching Sam's body sure as hell didn't help. Well, it helped the electricity find a better current to flow through his body, but you get the picture,

Sam's teeth were smashed together, a series of pained and choked off sounds slipping through them. He thrashed uncontrollably, unable to do anything but tremble and quake under the unrelenting and smoke-inducing burn.

Unsure of how much time had actually passed, Sam felt himself slipping away, but just as he was about to reach the blessing that was unconsciousness, the current stopped, and Sam fell forward onto the floor. His body quivered with the aftershocks, something similar to a whimper leaving his mouth as he shook.

Sam's brain was attempting to play catch-up, the pain driving him towards unconsciousness again, when a hand roughly grabbed his chin.

"Ah, ah, ah, Moose, don't pass out on me. I'm only just getting started."

Well- fuck.

* * *

"You really think this is gonna work?" Dean asked, wary about the stability of Meg's plan.

"Just let me do my part and you'll see. Let's face it, Dean-o, I'm irresistible."

Dean winced in disgust. For a moment he thought he tasted a twinge of the aftertaste of peanut butter, reminded of the time that Meg had forcibly kissed him. Ugh, why did all demons think that was an okay thing to do? It was just gross. Gross and invasive.

As gross and invasive as her species usually was, he had no choice but to trust her right now. But that didn't meant he would have to like it.

They'd been plotting for nearly an hour, and the plan they'd finally chosen was simple, but had to be executed perfectly in order for it to work. Meg would distract one of Crowley's employees, and then Dean would snatch them up, and use whatever interrogation methods necessary to find out where his brother was.

"Hey, black eyes!" Meg yelled at the demon they'd finally managed to track down.

Its eyes narrowed at her. "You!"

Meg flashed a giddy smile. "Me!"

"Oh, Crowley's missed you, Meg. He's gonna be real happy to see you again."

"I'm sure he will be. Come and get me, pretty boy."

As it stalked closer, the demon chuckled. "This was pretty dumb of you, yknow."

"Not as dumb as you apparently."

Just as the demon began to look confused, Dean leapt out from behind it, and knocked it out.

"Told you it'd work." Meg told him as she looked down at the unconscious demon's body.

"Just help me move him. This is still far from over."

"C'mon, Dean, have a little faith." Meg teased as she started dragging the demon. "We got the goods, it's only a matter of time before he breaks."

"The longer it takes, the longer Crowley hurts Sam. There's no telling what he's doing to him right now." Worried was far too mild a word for Dean right now. He assisted Meg with moving the body, meanwhile going through every torture technique he'd learned in Hell, and he couldn't help but imagine Sammy enduring each and every one of them.

"Believe me, I could tell you _vividly_ about what Crowley's doing to him. Got a bit of experience in that department.

"I don't wanna hear it, Meg."

"And I didn't want to go through it, but shit happens. But there's good news. Crowley's a dick, but he knows what he's doing. He wants Sam alive, and believe me, when he wants someone alive, he'll do whatever necessary to make sure they stay that way, whether they want to be or not."

"Well thanks, now I feel so much better." Dean snapped, clearly using his sarcasm to hide his fear.

"Hey, he's alive. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"I want him to not have even gotten himself into this whole damn mess in the first place!"

"Well he is, so suck it up and quit being such a bitch." They'd reached the building they had prepared with the Devil's trap, and Dean plopped the demon into the chair in the middle of it.

Fuming, Dean lashed out at the demon, slapping its face hard enough to wake it up with a groan. Once it came to its senses, it started jerking in its bonds, but stilled when it saw that its captor was none other than Dean Winchester. Best-case-scenario from here? Death.

"I'm gonna make this real simple for you." Dean explained in an eerily calm voice. "Tell me where Crowley is, and I let you die. Quickly."

Well that seemed reasonable. Then again, why die when instead you can spend your last few moments pissing off a Winchester? So the thing remained stubborn.

"I don't know."

It couldn't help but flinch as Dean lunged towards it with the knife, but before the blade so much as pricked it, agony seared through the demon's body, and it couldn't help but howl in pain.

Surprised, Dean tried to find the source of its pain, eyes landing on Meg, who was closing her hand into a tight fist, a bored expression on her face,

"Remember what I said all those years ago?" She smiled. "Best torturers never get their hands dirty."

"Back off, Meg. I know what I'm doing." Dean snapped.

"Im sure you would… If Crowley's hostage was anyone else in the world. See, you boys have one weakness, and everyone knows it. And when something happens to that one, little weakness, you two lose it. You don't think clearly. Me? I don't give a shit about either one of you, I've got nothing to lose. I'm under control."

"I'm under con-"

"Don't even kid yourself. You either waste more time arguing, or you let me handle it. Think your pride can handle that, Dean-o?"

His fists clenched. "Fine."

Meg flashed an irritating smile, and then turned back to the demon that was now panting in the chair. "So- you gonna answer sweet, little Dean's question?"

"Kiss my ass." It spat.

"Pass." Meg squeezed her fist again. Her freedom was at stake, so she made sure that the thing hurt.

* * *

God, it _hurt._ Everything. Crowley had been so much more meticulous than Sam had anticipated. The King had used a few tricks Sam hadn't seen in centuries, and he was miserable. More than anything, he craved the bliss of passing out, but Crowley hadn't been that generous.

Or so Sam had believed. But then Crowley came in, and grasped his chin, and the chains above him rattled, having been placed back in them once Crowley had finished electrocuting him to the point of Sam's lungs briefly losing the ability to function.

"Are you getting sleepy, Moose?"

Sam only nodded. He just wanted a break. What was wrong with being honest?

"Maybe this will help."

The hand grabbing his chin suddenly shifted to a painful grip in his hair, wrenching his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sam wasn't exactly sure what to expect, maybe Crowley was finally going to kill him, slit his throat.

But when Crowley pulled out a syringe instead of a knife, Sam knew that death's mercy wasn't quite what Crowley had in mind yet.

There was no way of knowing what Crowley had laced that thing with, so he began to fight.

"Hold still, Moose. Wouldn't want me to slip up and split open a vein, now would you?"

"Depends on what's in that!" Sam retorted as he continued to struggle.

"Relax, Sam. This is going to help."

Only an idiot would really believe that, but before Sam could give any kind of response, he felt the needle be inserted into his neck.

"N-no!" He managed to sputter, and soon, his vision began to blur.

Smug smile plastered on his face, Crowley stood back, delighting in the ever-growing-glossy look in Sam's eyes. Sam Winchester was a fun one to break, it had been a long time since he'd had such a fine specimen to play with. Most of his other subjects were already- _accustomed-_ to Crowley's methods. But Sam, he had defiance. And watching it fade and transform into submission was a beautiful thing.

Crowley watched Sam fight the effects of the sedative, whilst discreetly preparing another syringe. Just as Sam's struggles died down to nothing, and his eyes at last began to shut, Crowley jammed in the other needle.

The other drug forced Sam back awake with a gasp and jerk in the chains. He made nonsense babbles in a somewhat pleading tone, but he couldn't exactly help it.

God, he was tired.

Finally, and unfortunately, awake enough to comprehend his surroundings, he heard laughter. Crowley's specifically.

"You are just precious, Moose."

Physically, Sam was wide awake, but his mind was far from it. The pain of everything was beginning to take its toll on his mental stability. He was unable to stop twitching and jerking in his chains, to calm down, to sleep, to _think._

"Tell me. Was all this worth getting a couple hits in?"

 _"_ _As long as I get to see my daughter."_

But this was still and game, and Crowley needed to think he was winning, so Sam shook his head.

"Good answer." Crowley started preparing another needle.

Even though a majority of his fear had been a facade, Sam moaned, "No…" in hopes of not having to endure the chance at a break only to have it ripped away again.

His protest was ignored, and the second sedative was injected into his bloodstream.

This fucking sucked.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope y'all enjoyed this very torture-filled chapter. I enjoyed writing it, so we're both a couple of messed up human beings, so don't feel alone. Alright, next chapter is also complete, so it's only a matter of finding time to type it out, so you get a-

 **Sneak Peek:** "Sam never imagined he'd be a father. At least not after losing Jess. But, looking at that sweet little girl, it was hard to deny; he really wished he'd known about her sooner."

Like I said earlier, unless a miracle happens, there will most likely not be an update next week, which I am very sorry about. Wishing me luck on my performance though or dropping a review would be appreciated though. Thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all soon!


	3. And You Always Knew

**AN:** Whaddo ya know? A miracle happened. And that miracle is that I worked my butt off after an exhausting yet successful show to give y'all the update you deserve. Thanks for being patient with me!

* * *

"Okay, okay!" The now broken demon screamed. "I-I'll tell you where Crowley is."

Meg pinched its cheek with mock affection. "I knew you'd come around eventually." She casually swiped away a stream of blood that had trailed down from its eye. "Go on now."

"Y-" It stuttered. "You swear you'll kill me after I tell you?"

"Happily." Dean answered, hand tight around the hilt of the demon killing knife.

"He-he's got a warehouse a few hours south of here. Nice and quiet, so nobody hears the-" 'Screams' was left unspoken when the demon noticed Dean's angry glare. "Y-you got your answers, now just-" It was cut off as Dean finally thrusted the blade under its jaw, causing its face to spark orange, and its head fell forward when Dean pulled the knife out with a squish.

"You heard the man." Dean said as he began to head towards his beloved car, "Let's go save my brother."

"Seems like you know what you're doing. I'm sure you can handle it yourself." Meg turned to leave, but then Dean harshly grabbed her wrist.

"Slow down, you ain't going anywhere yet."

Meg squirmed. "I found out where your brother is, I've done enough."

His hand eased up its grip on her. "Meg." For the first time ever with her, Dean Winchester wasn't threatening, angry, or a cocky bastard, he sounded sincere. "I don't know what condition Sam's gonna be in when I get him back. I can't make sure he's safe without taking care of Crowley or any other demons first."

And then, Dean Winchester said something other demons would have sold their non-existent souls to hear.

"Please."

Winchesters begging, _and_ a chance to kick Crowley's ass? Meg supposed there weren't many downsides to helping. Well, besides potentially being killed, but hey, when you're a demon, you tend to live in the moment.

"Fine. What do I got to lose?"

Dean nodded, satisfied with the answer.

But Meg would be damned if he thought she cared.

* * *

Sam would have killed for some rest. And that wasn't an exaggeration, he would have literally killed for a break. The continuous forced awakenings, the unintelligible garbles he would make, the quakes and trembles, God, he was pathetic.

But then, Crowley grasped his chin again, and Sam had a feeling that everything was going to be worth it.

"You awake, Moose?"

" _Don't really have much of a fucking choice, do I?"_ Sam thought bitterly. He nodded anyway, keeping up the facade of brokenness.

"Good. Because I've got something to show you."

Internally flinching in anticipation, Sam prayed that his hopes weren't about to be in vain, rendering this entire ordeal all for nothing.

Crowley snapped his fingers, and Sam heard footsteps approaching. Nearly panting from anxiousness, Sam waited and waited until one of Crowley's hench-demons entered, and holding its hand could be only what he assumed to be-

Thank God.

 _Angela._

Sam had never imagined he'd be a father. At least not after losing Jess. But, looking at that sweet little girl, it was hard to deny; he wished he'd known about her sooner.

The girl wasn't a baby, she was walking on her own, pink lips formed into a classic toddler pout, while her eyes, the same dark brown ones as Meg's, roamed Sam curiously. She tilted her head at him, her light-brown hair swishing to the side.

"Angela, sweetheart." Crowley called to the child, making sure to gauge Sam's reaction at the affection he was showing her. He smiled at Sam's darkened eyes. "Do you know who this is?" He pointed to his captive.

When Angela shook her head, Sam longed for the physical torture again. It hurt less than this.

"No, of course you don't. I mean, why would you?" Crowley chuckled for a moment. "Thank you." He said to the demon, and it turned and left.

Angela smiled along with Crowley, completely unaware of the evil behind his laughter. A child can't help it though really. When someone else laughs, it's in their nature to join them

Sharp, hot, tearing pain suddenly pierced under Sam's shoulder blade, which hurt a hell of a lot more since his shoulders were already sore from being suspended for God knows how many hours. Not to mention how off guard the pain took him, so he ended up screaming.

Regret and guilt set in immediately when Sam saw the girl, _his_ girl, flinch in fear at the sound, and he clamped his mouth shut, teeth digging into his cheek to ground himself somewhere away from that pain.

"Trying to get her accustomed to torture." Crowley explained, digging the knife in deeper, dragging a ragged moan from Sam. "No need to hold back, she'll never learn that way."

"F-fuck you." Sam hissed.

"Mind the language. You are in the presence of a king and his heir."

Sam's stomach dropped. There was no way in hell that Sam was gonna let Crowley use _his_ daughter for hell's throne's predecessor. He twitched his muscles in anger, letting out a small grunt of pain as the cut on his shoulder blade reminded him of its presence.

Anger fueling every fibre of his being, Sam feigned utter brokenness once more. "Cr-Crowley…" He whispered, casting his head down.

"Hmm?" Crowley asked with a laugh, as he took his time with removing the blade in Sam's back. "What's that, Moose?" He moved closer, and Sam fought to hide his grin.

It was finally time to drop the act. Sam snapped his head up, his long present rage finally surfacing plain on his face. "She's not your kid." Sam lashed out with his legs, nailing Crowley in the face. Sam was almost positive that just the one blow had had enough force, because Crowley fell to the ground, but Sam didn't let up with his kicks until he was sure Crowley wouldn't be getting up again anytime soon.

After the adrenaline faded, Sam felt the pain begin to sink back in. He groaned, and his eyes drifted over to the little figure now trembling in the corner.

"A-Angela…" He panted. "Listen to me. I-I need your help, okay?" He prayed she was able to understand.

His heart soared when she gave a little nod.

"See that little handle on the ground?" Sam indicated the almost Jack-in-the-box-esque crank that controlled the chains with his head. "I want you to turn it, okay? It's just like a toy."

Almost hesitantly, Angela approached. She touched the cold, metal object with her tiny, delicate hands. She used all of her childish might to get the thing to budge, but finally, Sam's knees were again on the ground, the strain on his shoulder beginning to dissipate.

"G-Good job, Angela." Sam managed to shuffle over to Crowley's body, and went through his pockets until he came across the key for his chains. He made quick work of unlocking himself.

"Okay, Angela, I need to you come with me now."

Now Angela's hesitance was much more obvious. She shook her head at him, and even began to back away.

"No, no, no, no, Angela, listen to me. I want to help you." He pointed at Crowley. "He's been hurting me, he hurts a lot of people. He's a bad guy, okay?"

"Daddy?"

Did-did she know him? Who he really was? Just as Sam began to feel hopeful, he saw that she hadn't been looking at him when she said it.

She was looking at Crowley.

"No, no, no, no. You gotta listen to me, sweetheart. That man is not your daddy. You remember your mom, right?"

Angela paused, and then gave a little nod.

"Well he took you away from her. He hurt her a lot, and if we don't get outta here before he wakes up, he's gonna hurt you too."

Bottom lip now planted in her mouth, Angela gave a whimper, and shook her head 'no' again.

"Don't be scared, Angela. You gotta trust me. I'm gonna keep you safe, but you need to come with me now. C'mon, sweetheart, we need to go."

Whether it was luck or his puppy-dog eyes that finally kicked in, it finally clicked with the little child, because even after another slight pause, Angela nodded.

Relieved at last, Sam nodded and picked her up, wincing as the movement agitated the burns on his chest and the wound on his back. Not to mention to almost unbearable strain on his shoulders, but he pressed on.

It couldn't be said enough how tired he was, Even something as simple as walking felt like a Herculean task. Carrying a nearly three year old child was nothing small either. He'd be lucky to make it out of this warehouse without passing out, he had no clue what would happen should he run into one of Crowley's minions along the way.

Just as the thought occurred, Sam heard footsteps scurrying towards him. Shit, that was just his luck.

Wincing slightly as he did, Sam set Angela down. "Stay here. Don't come out unless I get you, okay? And if someone else shows up, you run. Understand?"

"Why?"

Typical toddler question. Sam was somewhat relieved that she still seemed like a child, it meant that whatever Crowley might have subjected her to, her childlike innocence had remained intact.

But his brief relief wasn't more prominent than the immediate need to keep her out of harm's way. "Just- listen to me, okay, Angela? Please."

Even a half-demon child raised by the King of Hell recognised a sincere plea when they heard one, but the fact that Angela was still scared was obvious, despite how calm she tried to act. She scurried away, taking on the classic protective child stance of hiding behind her hands.

Sam pressed his back against the wall, the tile so soothing against his aching body. He really was in no shape for a fight, but keeping his daughter would give him the strength… He hoped.

The footsteps moved closer, and dammit, there were two sets of them. He was so fucked, but he had the element of surprise on his side. When it finally seemed like they were close enough, he jumped out, swinging his fist, cheering inwardly for a whole .02 seconds when he realised that the person he'd hit was-

"D-Dean?"

"Good to see you too." Dean shook his head to clear it from the blow. "Son of a bitch, Sammy, is this really the 'thank you' I get for coming all this way to save your ass?"

Sam was officially overwhelmed, there'd been too much pain, too much relief, too much _everything_ within far too little time, and he began to sway, and then collapsed on his brother.

"Woah, easy, Sammy, I gotcha."

"He's better than I expected." Meg commented.

"Not helping!" Dean snapped at her.

"N-gl…" Sam mumbled.

"What's that, Sam? Did you say angel?"

Sam shook his head. "A-Angela..."

Meg froze. "You-you found her?"

Unable to answer verbally, Sam started to move. Dean let Sam guide him to wherever the hell he was taking him. Finally, they went around the corner, and there she was.

Meg was in awe. The son of a bitch did it. There, trembling and hiding behind her hands, was indeed, Angela. The kid was still an idiot, but a brave and determined one nonetheless.

To say Meg was completely apathetic upon finding her daughter alive and unharmed would have been untrue. But she wasn't really overflowing with joy either. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt at the moment.

Now wasn't the time for feeling anyway. She and Dean had killed about half a dozen demons on their way in there, but everyone knew they didn't have long before more were going to show up.

"C'mere, Angela." Meg crouched down, holding her arms out to the child.

Angela's eyes peeked through the gaps between her fingers. When they landed on Meg, she let out a gasp of shock. "Mommy?"

Meg actually smiled. But only a little one. "Yeah. It's me." Meg couldn't deny the little tug at her non-existent heartstrings at the fact that the kid-... _her_ kid still remembered her.

Still, there wasn't time for sentiment. When Angela barreled into her with an eager hug, Meg offered back only one arm, mostly for the sake of not letting her fall. "Alright. Let's move."

Dean gave her an odd look. Can't really blame him though. A demon looking ready for battle with a toddler clinging to her chest, Yeah. Odd.

With Sam's arms still draped across his shoulder, Dean nodded to Meg, and they both moved as quickly as they could with both their own and another's weights wearing them down.

Encountering only one more demon along the way, they finally made their way out of that hell hole and back to the Impala, and Dean started driving back to the bunker.

Two hunters in the front seat, and a demon and an anti-Christ in the back.

Damn, their lives were fucked up.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm tired, and running on the energy from a hot dog and Mexican food, which isn't much, so I'm sorry for my probably numerous errors, but I figured a most likely poorly edited chapter is better than no chapter at all. Think there's only two more chapters to go after this, and the next one is fluff. Speaking on next chapter, here's your-

 **Sneak Peek:** "Meg was no saint, but she was far from heartless. And she knew personally how much being Crowley's bitch sucked ass, and it wasn't fair to make Sam suffer through it over and over."

So yeah. Two-ish more chapters left after this, and then I'll have a little announcement to make for everybody. You're gonna like it. Okay, until then, drop a review if y'all got time, and I will see you soon!


	4. That It Wouldn't Be Easy

**AN:** Nearly forgot that later today I'm leaving for a 14 hour car ride for Thanksgiving break, and I didn't want you make y'all wait that long, so I wanted to give you an update today! Now, I originally planned on making this chapter full of fluff and romance and falling in love but-... Well, you'll see that it takes a bit of a turn by the end.

* * *

Physically, Dean had definitely seen Sam worse. But from his constant shivering and trembling, the way he'd moan, thrash, (beg) in his sleep, he knew his brother's mental capacity had reached its limit at some point during his time in that godforsaken warehouse.

Crowley was a dick, no question about it. Sam had yet to tell Dean exactly what he went through under Crowley's hand, but the kid wasn't in great condition. He'd been sleeping in double digits, a more than rare occurrence in the hunting world. Dean wasn't sure whether the re-occurring nightmares Sam was having were worth the rest. Truly, he'd found himself in quite a pickle.

The kid was tough, but he wasn't invincible. Maybe Dean was complicating things, but he swore Sam looked skinnier than before, but the bunker was beginning to run low on food.

"Sam asleep?" Dean asked Meg, who had been confined to the bunker until they decided what to do with her, and she was currently planted inside a roomy devil's trap, but she was less than happy about it.

"Think so. You going somewhere?"

"Food run. Don't try anything while I'm out."

Meg scoffed. "Don't really have much of a choice, you dick."

"Have fun!" Dean gave a little wave, along with a smug grin, because even though she'd helped him get Sam back, she was a demon, and the mother of the Anti-Christ, there was no telling what she might try to do.

"I hate you." She called after him. She huffed, taking note of Angela's sleeping form on the couch.

Meg was bored out of her fucking mind. Honestly, she hadn't expected to make it this far. She'd expected to get her ass handed to her before she so much as saw Sam again, let alone find out he had rescued her kid. So when they brought her back and stuck her in a devil's trap, she was glad to be alive, but still felt like a fucking goldfish in a tank.

So. Fucking. Bored.

"N-no..."

Oh, great. Sam's night-terrors had started again. Well, she says 'night-terrors,' but his dreams apparently missed the memo that it was two o'clock in the fucking afternoon.

But then Sam screamed as though her daddy-dearest had crawled out of the Cage just to rip him a new one, and the sound was far from pleasant.

Meg was no saint, but she was far from heartless. And she knew personally how much being Crowley's bitch sucked ass, and it wasn't fair to make Sam suffer through it over and over.

Dean was gonna be pissed with her if she got out of the trap, but she didn't actually want to leave the bunker in the first place. Outside was a world of Crowleys; greedy dicks who would love to sink their paws into her and her kid. The bunker was safe, warded about just about everything, and she wasn't chained to a wall or a bathroom sink. Not to mention how the world's best hunters were sort of protecting her in there, so overall, it was her best option.

Good thing Meg didn't give a shit about manners, so she got on her knees at the edge of the trap, and spit. She rubbed at the spot with her finger until just a sliver of the trap was broken, and she stepped free.

Sam's miserable cries had gotten louder, it was a miracle that Angela hadn't woken up yet. Meg made quick work of avoiding all the traps that could've rendered her entire plight useless. She even had to break through a wall to get past one, but it was necessary, and worth it, because she finally made her way into Sam's room.

"Hey, c'mon, Sammy, wake up." She started with a gentle shake of his shoulder. When that didn't work, she decided to give his face a smack, because hey, she is a demon. Bedside manner isn't exactly her specialty.

Sam's eyes snapped open, and he jerked up, nearly head-butting Meg in the face.

"Easy, big boy." She gently pushed him down until he was resting back on the bed.

"Meg?" He squinted, and his brow furrowed, "What- why- how'd you get out of the trap?" His flinch didn't go unnoticed.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. You were screaming in your sleep again, and Dean's gone, so... Here I am."

"You-you slapped me!" He rubbed his slightly sore cheek.

"You weren't waking up." She answered simply.

"Well- thanks." His voice was so flat, the Sam she knew had seemingly vanished,

"Look, Sammy, I played Clarence's nurse for a while, I picked up on a few things. You just bottle all that shit up, it ain't gonna get any better, Trust me."

"What shit?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "I'm not your brother, Sammy. You don't get to play dumb with me. You're having nightmares about Crowley right?"

He remained silent, but that was answer enough.

"Thought so. You let all that build up inside you, it's only a matter of time before it comes spilling out, and believe me, it ain't gonna be pretty. Just do something the easy way for once in your life, and fucking let it out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean buck up and tell me what happened. You ain't the only one that had to put up with Crowley. Go on. Spill it."

"I don't want to."

"Didn't ask if you did. Just told you to do it."

"Not gonna happen, Meg."

"Fine." Meg crossed her arms, settling down at the foot of his bed. "Then I'm not leaving."

"What are you, five?"

"You're off a few centuries, but sure, we'll go with that."

They both sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like far too long, both positive that the other would cave soon. Stubbornness wasn't the best quality for either of them, but damn was it prominent right then.

At last, the silence was broken with a sigh from Sam. "Why do you even care?"

"You went through enough shit already. You don't need to deal with it in your dreams too. I worked in an asylum, Sammy. Talking helps, alright? If you really wanna keep screaming in your sleep, then fine. No skin off my nose."

Silence simmered between them once more, and at last, Sam broke it again. "It just started with him hitting me."

'Bout damn time, kid. "Figured. Your face still kinda looks like shit."

It scrunched in response. "Thanks." Sam said dryly. "Anyway, yeah. Just a couple good hits and whatever. Enough to make me really out of it."

Been there, done that.

"After about- I don't even know how long really- but, after a while of that, he took me out of the chains."

That explained the state of his practically raw wrists.

"He dragged me over to a-..." He paused for a moment. "A water tank."

Meg could make a fairly good guess as to where this was headed.

"Held me under 'til I thought I was gonna pass out, then he'd pull me back out long enough to get a few breaths in, then he'd shove me back under again."

Waterboarding. Could be fun so long as you weren't the one nearly drowning.

"Passed out a few times, and after a while, he asked me if I'd had enough..." He stopped there, and gave a slight twitch as he tried to push back the traumatic memories.

"And then what?"

"I-I don't want-"

"And then what, Sammy?" She prompted with a bit more force.

It was strange how someone so big could look so small. His what could sometimes be cold and uncaring eyes were now cast downward, full of pain, and possibly even fear. Hands he once used to kill demons were placed in his lap, his thumbs twiddling nervously. His entire frame was hunched over, almost childlike in a way. Overall, he just seemed so- scared.

"I-I said yes, and then he-... he stuck me with a cattle proud."

Yikes.

"Like- a lot. Probably more times than I remember."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Well, after that, I was about ready to pass out forever, but... then he came in with two needles."

That wasn't a technique that was familiar to Meg, and she was almost scared to find out exactly what it was. Almost.

"The first one was some kind of sedative, but right when I thought I was gonna pass out, he stuck in the other one. It was some kind of adrenaline I think, cuz it forced me back awake. He used those on me for a few hours. I don't- I don't really know how much time actually passed."

Not being human meant Meg didn't need to worry about sleep, but she was well aware of its vitality to humans. She'd used it as her own torture method before, and recalled how devastating the effects had been. Well, devastating for the human anyway. She had had a grand old time.

"That why you been sleeping so much?" She asked.

"Yeah. Still tired as fuck, and not to mention how I never actually make it through a single night without screaming my way out of a nightmare, but whatever."

True. "Well, you got out on your own somehow. How'd you do it?"

"Got Crowley thinking I was a lot more broken than I really was. Figured he'd eventually show me Angela. And I was right. He brought her in, and then I got him close enough to knock him out. I convinced Angela to lower the chains, and then got her to trust me enough to run with me. I'd barely made it through one hallway when I ran into you and Dean. Kinda thought you were Crowley's demons at first."

"That explains why you decked your brother in the face."

Call her crazy, but Meg thought she saw a ghost of a smile on Sam's face. "Yeah, felt pretty bad about that. I'd been meaning to ask, how'd you guys find me anyway?"

It was apparent that he was eager to start a conversation that didn't involve him relaying the torture he'd endured. "Found one of Crowley's minions, threw in a little torture, and boom. We got a location."

"Good thing you did. I wasn't sure I'd be able to make it all the way through."

"But you did. And you got to kick Crowley's ass along the way too. That's a hell of a lot more than I can say. You beat him, Sam. And you got our kid back. You don't need to be afraid of Crowley anymore. Sure, he's a dick, but you're free now."

Sam gave her an odd look. "Did you say 'our' kid?"

Shit, did she? "Guess I did. She is technically ours. Is that so weird?"

"I mean- kinda. Hey uh... What're you planning to do with her after you leave?"

Meg scoffed. " _If_ I get to leave."

"Yeah, hang on, if you got free, how come you didn't run? You could've."

She shrugged. "We're safer here. I don't exactly wanna parade out of here after I just got away from captivity. Being held hostage by the world's most feared hunters is probably the safest we're ever gonna get."

"So, what? You're gonna stay here forever?"

"Until I find something better, yeah."

"Meg I-" He fumbled for the words. "I gotta ask why."

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you like other demons? You stayed at the asylum with Cas, you probably could've killed him anytime you wanted. Hell, you broke free just now and could've wasted me in my sleep. But you didn't. Why didn't you?"

Meg shrugged. "It would've been rude."

"C'mon, be serious."

"I am. You saved Angela, and left me alive. You're an idiot, but a determined one, I'll give you that. But I'm not gonna kill you because it's convenient for me."

"Why not? Any other demon would."

"What exactly are you looking for from me, Sammy? Some tear-jerking confession about how I'm in love with you or some shit?" She huffed, but her snippy demeanor morphed into sincerity. "I don't know, Sammy. As many times as I've wanted to kill you before..."

Isn't that comforting?

"I just- there's something about you. The more I see you, the more I don't want you to get killed. There's just- I don't know."

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. He was grateful that she didn't want him dead, but her logic behind it was somewhat- unnerving. "Well- thank you for talking with me. I really do think it helped."

"Told you it would." She stated smugly. "Now that I'm free to move, where's your fridge?"

"Here, follow me." Sam rolled out of his bed, and led her to the kitchen. "Don't think we have a lot of fo-"

Before he'd finished the sentence, he heard clinking glass, and a beer was held out to him.

"C'mon, it won't bite. Drink it."

Sam took the beer, muttering a thank you. He took a good swallow of it, eyeing Meg for a moment. She was definitely a strange one, but- he wasn't exactly afraid of her. Just perplexed.

"Feeling better?" Meg asked with a sip of her beer.

"Think so, yeah."

"Wanna fuck?"

Sam choked on his drink.

"Yeesh," Meg commented, lip quirking up in a light smirk. "Coulda just said no."

"Did- did you seriously just ask me that?"

Meg shrugged. "Well we've got time to kill, so why not? I saw what soulless Sammy's like, what about real Sammy?" She slinked closer, tucking a strand of his (pullable) hair behind his ear. "C'mon, can't blame a girl for being curious."

"Meg, I-" Meg had seen him hurt, angry, in heat, but never really confused. It was cute, but nowhere near as exciting as the other emotions. "I really haven't been well lately. This isn't a good idea."

"I've never been well, but this sounds like a great idea to me. C'mon, it'll help you feel better, even if it's only for a little while. I promise I'll be gentle." Ha.

"I-I'm not gonna have sex with you just because you're bored!" Sam protested.

"How about because we're _both_ bored?"

"Meg!"

She giggled. "Or how about because..." She placed a hand on his chest, slowly moving it down until it rested above the waistline of his pants. Her eyes roamed further down until they landed on his crotch. "It looks like you want it."

Okay, just because his dick was a little excited didn't mean that he wanted it... Right?

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't, and I'll drop it." Meg offered.

"Because-!" Sam started, a little too hastily, since he really couldn't come up with a decent reason. After a huff, he finally just breathed out, "Oh, fuck it." And his lips hungrily met hers, and he could feel her smiling against his mouth.

He was about to willingly fuck a demon. Out of fucking _boredom!_ Because why the hell not?

* * *

 **AN:** Like I said, I totally meant to make them fall in love in this chapter, but then Meg's snarky personality took me here instead. Next chapter will push this story up to an M rating if you get my drift. Tried to make it a less graphic one, but here's your-

 **Sneak Peek:** "Meg may have promised to be gentle, but as we all know. Demons lie."

Next chapter is smut. Sorry, wasn't my original intention, but it happened. Again, sorry. Will most likely be the last one, but there will be an exciting announcement at the end of it that y'all will really want to hear. Drop a review, and I'll see you in like a week!


	5. To Go Back the the Start

**AN:** This chapter has been complete for like a week, but I have literally not had time to type until today, so I apolgise for the wait. But hey, least I'm here now. Smut warning. Yeah, that happened. Even if you don't wanna read the smut, read the announcement at the end of the story! You'll be glad you did!

* * *

Fucking regular Sam was a hell of a lot different from fucking soulless Sam. This Sam, although excited, he was gentle. At least more so than the other one.

To begin, he'd simply pressed his lips against hers, roaming his hand through her hair, giving it occasional and experimental tugs.

Aw, this Sam was precious.

Sure, the kid may have just had his pretty little ass tortured for the past few days, but he was a big boy, he could handle her being a little rough. Meg may have promised to be gentle, but as we all know, demons lie.

Meg leaned harshly until they both fell on the bed, with Meg on top.

Good. Her favourite.

Maintaining the kiss, Meg worked her hand under his shirt. She couldn't resist flicking a nail across what felt like burnt skin. Sam's slightly pained group made her meatsuit just a little more excited, and she giggled.

"This is gonna be so fun, Sammy." She leaned over to kiss him again, then she suddenly felt herself be flipped over, Sam now pinning her down.

"Quit calling me 'Sammy.'"

 _There_ was her Winchester. She looked up at him with fake innocence. "Why not, _Sammy?"_

In a mimic of her previous movement, Sam slid his hand under her shirt, briefly and gently cupping her breasts, and then he moved them below her bra, rolling her nipple in between his fingers.

Arching her back, up into his delicate and teasing touch, she gave a shuddering moan. Oh, his fingers, his hands, mmm, she wanted them _everywhere._

Lost in her thoughts, Meg was completely caught off guard when he started sucking and nipping at her neck, and she let out a gasp.

There may not have been life or death stakes this time, but that didn't mean Meg wanted to let him have the reins, or the idea that she was _remotely_ submissive. Uh-uh. She'd been submissive to Crowley enough to deserve watching a Winchester writhe underneath her. Only problem, she was currently stuck at the bottom. Yeah, not exactly her style.

Sam's hands, however, had they own ideas, and they released her breast, and latched onto the belt loops of her pants, and started to pull them down.

She wriggled her hips to help speed up the process, eager to feel his fingers, his dick, whatever the hell he gave her again, inside her. She bit her lip, and closed her eyes, resisting the urge to buck her hips in anticipation once her pants were fully removed.

When something soft and wet entered her instead of a finger, like she'd expected, her eyes flew open with a high and throaty moan. She shot her gaze down to see Sam's head between her legs, and _oh, GOD_ could he use his tongue!

Her legs squirmed and twitched, hot waves of pleasure sparking up and down her spine, and she moaned her heart out in gratitude.

His tongue wriggled inside her in a way no fingers ever could, and when Sam began to hum and moan against her, the vibrations shook Meg's entire body with pure ecstasy.

Just when Meg thought it couldn't get any better, a finger slid in alongside Sam's tongue. The two moved in opposite directions, causing Meg to _writhe._ It wouldn't be long now until she achieved her release. She could only hope Sam wouldn't try to exorcise her once she reached that point again. Then again, his mouth did seem a little pre-occupied at the moment.

The hums, the irregular jerks and twists inside of her, the hand slowly creeping to cup her ass, all had Meg about to fucking _lose it._

One final and particularly low and loud moan sent her over the edge. Her thighs clamped around Sam's head, and he continued to flick his tongue and finger inside her to help her ride out her climax for as long as she could.

For a guy eating her out for absolutely no reason at all, Sam made a _damn_ pretty sight between her legs.

After coming down from that _fucking beautiful_ high, Meg flopped back onto Sam's bed, panting as she waited for the aftershocks of her orgasm to fade.

When she regained to energy to look back down, she saw Sam at the foot of his bed, patiently waiting for her to catch her breath, and then maybe reward him for being so good for her.

It was a fair assumption, and Meg was a fair demon. Far from kind, but fair nonetheless.

But, playing one-hundred percent nice wasn't quite her style.

Without even flinching, Meg sent Sam to the wall, not too hard of course, the boy was recovering after all. She couldn't help but smirk at the obvious fear in his eyes as he tried and failed to squirm out of her invisible grip.

"Calm down." She said as she hopped off the bed, making her way over to him after pulling her underwear back on. "This is your thank you." She gave his long hair a little tug, because it just felt so nice, and then she sank to her knees.

As she started reaching her the waistband of his jeans, she saw his hand begin to move towards her, probably to grab her hair or some touchy human shit like that, but she wasn't up for that. Instead, she held her hand out, plastering his, and the rest of his body back to the wall.

"You had your time." She scolded, carefully dragging his pants and boxers down. "Let me take care of you now." Once his clothes were all the way off, she gave his tip a little kiss, and he was already fairly hard. She delighted in his grunt of frustration, because clearly, he wanted more than a damn kiss.

Desiring more of a reaction, Meg grasped his dick, and gave an agonisingly long and slow lick up his shaft.

She felt his entire body shudder, a high and harsh pant coming from his mouth.

What a damn cutie.

Flashing falsely sweet and innocent eyes, Meg peered up at him. "Does Sammy wanna put his cock in my mouth?"

Gasping and twitching in neediness, Sam gave a frantic nod.

Oh, please. Even Crowley had more manners than that, "C'mon, Sammy, you can do better than that. Say it."

Meg smiled in inward victory when Sam groaned in impatience. "W-wan' my cock in your mouth."

"Good boys ask nicely."

Sam's jaw clamped shut at that. Great, it wasn't just a soulless Sam thing when it came to begging. All Winchester apparently had issues with manners.

"Sammy…" Meg cooed sweetly.

Sam huffed heavily. "J-just fucking suck me off already!"

Patience was another lacking virtue for the Winchesters, so it seemed. What could Meg say? She liked to watch a pretty boy squirm.

Meg lazily dragged a finger along his achingly hard and needy dick, smirking at his sharp intake of breath. "Can you at least tell me how much you want it?"

"Meg-!"

"Tell me, or you get to suck your own dick, cutie."

Sure, she'd pictured Sammy writhing for her before, but it wasn't until she'd encountered soulless Sam that she'd ever pictured it would be under these types of circumstances. But, oh, was it a dream.

"W-wan' you t'wrap your pretty lips around my dick… S-so badly, Meg."

There wasn't a 'please,' but it was good enough, so to Sam's relief, Meg slowly lowered her mouth around his cock, starting by simply sucking his tip. She could tell he wanted to buck his hips to get her to take in more, but her power kept him firmly planted against the wall, not giving any other option than to wait there and let in all happen. She was in complete control, and it was driving him crazy.

Just to frustrate him further, Meg waited a few more painfully slow seconds before taking in more of him. As she took in as much as she could, she let out a long hum. Her lips formed into a smile around his cock as he shook at the pleasure of the vibration.

At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hair and maneuver her head around him, but instead she was torturing him by keeping him plastered against the wall, unable to do anything other than twitch and moan at whatever the hell she did to him.

And oh, the things she planned to do.

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, driving it into his slit briefly, just so she could feel him writhe for her.

And damn, did he writhe.

Had someone heard the sounds he was making out of context, one would think he was in massive pain, but oh, how far from the truth that would have been.

She smiled around his dick again, gently trailing a hand down his torso to feel the well-defined muscles along it. She allowed her hand to graze lower and grasp at his balls, giving small and almost gentle twists and tugs while she continued to let her tongue and lips work around his cock.

Okay, she'd been nice. Whether he was soulless or not when he did it, attempting to exorcise her right as she was about to climax was a fucking dick move. She deserved a little payback.

As she felt him nearly reach his orgasm, she let her power wrap around his dick, preventing him from climaxing.

"F-fucking hell, Meg!" Sam shouted as he tried in vain to buck up from the wall, but her invisible hand was pushing him down, keeping him from moving.

Meg giggled around his dick, and she continued to slide her mouth down and around him, all the while keeping his release locked tightly away from him. She hummed lowly for his stimulation, causing a whine of frustration mixed with pleasure to emit from his mouth.

If she really wanted to, she could leave him on edge for hours, even days. Last time she did that, the poor bastard had ended up dying, but damn, what a damn good four days. Well, for her anyways.

"L-let me come, dammit!" Sam panted, shuddering at the utter need of his long awaited release.

Well, that wasn't a very nice way of asking now was it? She let her power curl even tighter around him, and she hummed around his dick again, reminding him exactly who was in control here. If not for the pressure wrapped around his base, Sam definitely would've come by now.

Tapping her nails impatiently against his thigh, she cast a glance up to him to remind him that all he had to do was say one little word, and he'd be rewarded with his climax.

Clearly, Sam understood what she was trying to say, but instead of complying, he stubbornly shut his mouth and turned his head away.

Bad choice, Sammy. Meg only tightened her telepathic hold around Sam, continuing to let her power and tongue stroke him, driving him fucking insane.

At last, it seemed to break him.

"F-fuck, Meg, please!" He shouted angrily.

About. Fucking. Time.

She smirked, making direct eye contact as she suspended him for a few seconds longer, just to gloat over the fact that she'd finally won. But, he did say 'please,' so she finally granted him his long-awaited and well-earned release.

Sam jerked up and around as he finally came, entire body shaking with the force of it. He gave a long and shuddery moan in gratitude,

"Thatta boy." Meg praised as she reached up to pet his hair.

Clearly, Sam was trying to come up with some sort of retort, but he was too busy panting his heart out to be coherent.

"Shh." Meg hushed. "You were so good for me."

"Th-" He panted. "Th'fuck was'at?"

"Payback." She smiled sweetly, and planted an empty kiss on his sweaty forehead. "You made me beg, so I returned the favour."

"B-bitch…" Sam huffed.

Meg giggled.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Sam and Meg both heard the sudden and blatantly furious shout.

Dean.

"Fuck…" Sam breathed out, snapping out of his weariness in an instant. He and Meg started scrambling to put their clothes back on.

Oh, shit, now there were footsteps. Heading right for Sam's door!

Hastily, Meg flicked a finger, and the lock clicked shut. Good thing, because she and Sam were having difficulty locating their pants.

The doorknob rattled. "Sammy!"

"J-just a second, Dean!" Sam made panicked eye contact with Meg. "Hide!" He mouthed with urgency.

"Where?" She mouthed back.

She had a point, there really weren't any places to hide in his room, but she couldn't exactly stand out in the open and try to explain that she wasn't hurting Sam, just fucking him. Dean wasn't exactly the most understanding about those types of things. His type was the more shoot first ask questions blah blah blah.

After darting his eyes all about the room for a few seconds, Sam just gestured under his bed.

Meg cocked her eyebrow at him. She didn't have to say anything for Sam to know she was less than pleased to be hiding somewhere so fucking cliché.

Dean banged on the door. "Open up, Sam! Meg's gone!"

"Just go!" Sam mouthed again.

Meg rolled her eyes, but dropped down to the floor, and crawled under Sam's bed.

Sam finally managed to find his pants, and threw them on as quickly as he could. As soon as Meg was no longer visible, Sam swung the door open, trying to pretend that he wasn't completely out of breath.

"Y-you uh…" Don't fucking pant, Sam. "Said she's gone?"

"Trap's broken, and I don't she her anywhere. She must've run off. You been sleeping the whole time?"

Sam kept his mouth shut, knowing he'd sound like he was hyperventilating should he open it.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked.

Well, that was partially true. Sam nodded.

"Figured. C'mon, we gotta look for her."

"O-okay." Sam was more than eager to leave. It would give Meg the chance to run off to another room, make up some bullshit excuse as to why she left the trap. Well, an excise better than leaving to comfort and then fuck Sam.

"Let's move." Sam started to go, but Dean grabbed his arm before he was able to leave the room.

"Hang on, we should check in here."

Sam paled. "Wh-why?"

"She could've snuck in here while you were sleeping. Better safe than sorry, Sam." Dean started to move towards his bed.

Forget before, Sam was about to fucking have a panic attack now! "Y-you really think she's stupid enough to hide under my bed?"

"No, I don't, Sammy." Shit, Dean was on his knees! "I think she's _smart_ enough to hide under your bed." He started to lift the covers that were shielding the underside of Sam's bed.

Sam held his breath.

"Sammy, you o-"

"Meg and I were having sex!" Sam suddenly blurt out, snapping his eyes shut as he said it. If Dean found Meg on his own without explanation, he'd probably kill her.

Sam was afraid to open his eyes, fearful of the undoubtedly judgmental stare Dean was giving him.

"Come again?"

Oh, for God's sake, did he really have to say it again? "I-I uh, had a nightmare and um… Meg came in to talk and uh…" God, what was he, a middle schooler doing a presentation in front of the class? "O-one thing lead to another, a-and… yeah." Sam's cheeks were burning from the humiliation.

Dean was silent for an unsettling amount of time. "You-... You're kidding, right?"

"N-no… I am not." God, just kill him.

"Is she under the bed? Are you under the bed, Meg?"

Her head peeked out at him from under the covers. "Hey, Dean."

Dean was less than amused. "Get out of there."

Shamelessly, Meg crawled out from under the bed, her lower half still completely bare other than her underwear.

"Oh, God, put on some fucking pants!" Dean turned away in horror.

Meg just shrugged. "I can't find them." She stated plainly.

Dean huffed. "I can't believe-.. Y-you two seriously-...? A-again?!" He huffed again. "Okay, I'm out. You two can do whatever you want-"

"Like each other?" Meg couldn't resist.

"God!" Dean stormed off, clearly disturbed and in need to process the information. Or time to try and scrub it out of his subconscious.

Once Dean was finally gone, Meg shot Sam a look. "Would it have killed you to be a little subtle?"

"Would it have killed you not to piss off Dean?" Sam snapped back.

"Touché." She replied. "Well- guess I'm off to my devil's trap again." She huffed and turned to leave.

"Unless…" Sam mumbled sheepishly.

Meg looked back at him, and quirked up an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

Was-was that a smirk on Sam's face? "Unless you're up for round two."

Mirroring the grin, Meg challenged, "Oh, you are so on, Winchester."

* * *

 **AN:** Bear with me, this'll take a while. Okay, I've been teasing y'all about an announcement for quite some time now, and here it is; I'm taking requests! I always take any requests, but this time I'm asking specifically for Sam/Meg prompts! I will do just about anything, but I do have limitations. Like non-con, yeah, that's a definite no-no. Requests can be anything to fluff with taking care of Angela, to smut (although that may take me longer to write cuz yeah still kinda suck at it), to torture, like I said, just about anything! Once the request has been made I will message back to finalise details as to what exactly you want to have happen. Anon prompts are welcome, just be very specific so I can be sure I'm doing what you want. All requests will be published in order of request date, and put into one big story as separate chapters. Will be one-shots. Requests will be taken through either PM's or review, so yeah. Hit me up. I hope this will be an exciting experience for everyone!

Okay, one more thing, before I start on prompts, I am already in the midst of one more little story. Not Sam&Meg related, based off the trailer for next week's episode. Here's a-

 **Sneak Peek:** "... The all too vivid memories of spilled blood, broken bones, flesh peeling away, knives and blades and needles in places they should never be-! Oh, God. Sam would give anything not to have to do this."

You can put in requests now, but I just need a few days to finish up that one-shot before I start on all of yours. Thanks for y'all's patience, and this should be really fun! Talk to y'all soon, and until then, carry on, my wayward sons!


End file.
